Unmei ni ai
by LaFangirlMexicana
Summary: Todo inica cuando Noiz el dios del mar se enamora de Clear, un simple humano de buen corazón que ama el mar. Pero a Koujaku, el dios del viento, se cela de esta relación y hace un pacto con dos demonios para desaparecer a Clear de la faz de la tierra, evitando así que se una a Noiz. Cuando todo se descubre, Noiz castiga a Koujaku ahora debe vagar como un mortal y aprender que amar
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia de hace mucho tiempo, hace tanto que es difícil comprender cuando pasó en realidad. Esta historia cuenta la desdicha de un amor y la envidia que trajo consigo, también habla sobre castigos y eternidad. Pero, por en sima de todo, habla de amor…

En el reino de los espíritus, los dioses convivían en armonía, la mayoría amaba a la tierra, y a los humanos que la habitaban pese a todas las guerras y problemas, pues su pobre y desdichada creación era tan hermosa como penosa, que resultaba difícil no amarla. En la tierra de ese entonces, la tecnología no existía como tal, no había autos o bombas, no había armas de fuego, y tampoco contaminación, era una curiosa época, aunque trágica, los humanos peleaban por tierras, derramaban sangre y desenvainaban la espada los unos con los otros. A los dioses de la guerra no les molestaba observar, de hecho muchas veces apoyaban los conflictos dándoles fuerza al lado que les rezara con mayor devoción, de cierta forma era 'entretenimiento para dioses'.

Por otra parte, los dioses que procuraban la vida y la paz no eran felices con estos actos y usualmente reñían con sus violentos iguales. No estaba bien alimentar al humano a matar, no estaba bien acortar la vida de aquello que es precioso, el pecado de matarse los unos a los otros hacía llorar a los cielos, era tan cruel como cortar una flor, era irrumpir el curso de la natural. Crecer y vivir, aquello era lo correcto, era lo que el universo había destinado a las criaturas mortales, era algo por lo que se debía pasar para aprender. Los dioses sabían la verdad de la vida, entendían que se vivía como mortal para aprender, para crecer espiritualmente, ¿Qué eran cuarenta años? ¿Qué eran cien años? ¿Qué era ese tiempo limitado comparado con la eternidad del precioso existir? El paraíso existía, era algo más grande que todo lo imaginable, complicado de explicar. Volver al todo del que uno vino, ese era el ciclo de la vida. Por ello los dioses lloraban flores al ver tanta crueldad.

Nuestra historia comienza, cuando el dios del mar, Noiz, fue atrapado por aquello a lo que se llama "amor".

Noiz era un dios particularmente frio, pero era muy protector con la frágil creación mortal. No tenía interés en los ridículos asuntos que los humanos trataban, no le importaba si lloraban o si se enamoraban, no le interesaba si se enojaban o celaban, aquellos sentimientos tan vánales y sin importancia no afectaban a las galaxias ni destruían el cosmos, no secaban los mares y tampoco quemaban los bosques, esos sentimientos eran algo inútil y sobrante, o por lo menos eso pensaba el peculiar dios del mar. Aunque, Noiz solía sentir cólera y provocaba grande colisiones en el mar, hacía que los océanos gritaran y movía todo el curso del mundo. A veces el mundo necesitaba renacer, ser purificado, y él lo hacía por medio de tormentas. ¿No se siente una singular pureza cuando se va a las blancas playas luego de una tormenta? Ese aire fresco es vida nueva. El mar es vida en movimiento.

Noiz tenía un amigo, su nombre era Koujaku, y a pesar de que reñía con él constantemente, la verdad era que se agradaban, se entendían y coexistían como lo hacen los cielos y el mar. Koujaku era un dios de la guerra, su elemento era el viento, aunque parezca poca cosa, los huracanes que creaban no eran cada pequeño. En fin, Noiz solía hablar con Koujaku, ambos hablaban sobre cosas triviales, sobre conocimientos y el futuro, leían los planos de las estrellas y veían el futuro en ellos, se sentaban durante largas horas a ver las explosiones de galaxias, veían nacer nuevas estrellas y soles morir, era agradable pasar la eternidad juntos. A veces Koujaku bailaba con él, y cuando ellos danzaban, era tal su dicha, que los vientos se combinaban con las brisas marinas y creaban una danza pura y delicada como el equilibrio del mundo mismo, aquello era también vida, vida nueva que surgía de la dicha de esos dioses. Cuando ambos danzaban sus cuerpos se fundían en uno, creaban huracanes, maremotos, tsunamis, ventiscas y tormentas. Noiz se sentía atraído a Koujaku y Koujaku sentía que no podría vivir sin Noiz.

Ningún dios reprendió aquella relación, era natural que ambos se atrajesen.

Un día, Koujaku bajó a la tierra tomando una forma humana. Deseaba subirse en aquello que los humanos llamaban barco, los había visto durante mucho tiempo pero nunca había estado en uno. Y aunque Noiz podía sentir el poder de todos los mares y océanos… quería sentir por sí mismo lo que era ser envuelto por su propia corriente, por su propio ciclo de la vida, quería saborear su maravillosa obra. Aunque, se buscó problemas, pues al subir al barco intentaron bajarlo, obviamente no dejarían que subiera un polisón que tan osadamente había irrumpido, Noiz no iba a castigarlos, sabía que no lo hacían de mala fe, no entendían ante quien estaban.

—¡Esperen! —se oyó al otro lado—. ¿Qué forma de tratar a las personas es esa?

Se escucharon dulces pisados, ligeros pero firmes, y entonces, ante Noiz apareció una criatura diferente a las demás.

—Lo siento —prosiguió él—, ¿Te han hecho daño?

Noiz negó, no sabía con exactitud qué decir, por primera vez sintió que existía en el mundo algo mucho más fuerte que toda la fuerza del mar, y provenía de él, provenía de ese joven, de ese chico tan normal, tan mortal, pero cuya sonrisa sin duda dejaría opacado al sol, si este le viese con cuidado seguro se apagaría por los celos. Era hermoso.

—Bien, me alegre, no temas ¿quieres acompañarnos? Será un viaje corto hasta el siguiente puerto, no ha de durar más de un día —prosiguió, sin quitar esa amable sonrisa, extendiendo su mano hacia Noiz, invitándole a subir.

Noiz asintió aun sin decir nada, extendió su mano en un movimiento delicado como la brisa marina en un suave día de verano. Y cuando él tocó su mano, sintió que en él un maremoto gritaba y se sacudía. ¿Qué era esta felicidad? ¿Había explicación para la euforia palpitante en su temporal piel humana? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Ese sentimiento, esa emoción, ese… ese… ¿Qué era? No lo sabía con certeza, y eso era algo desconcertante ¿Cómo es que un dios no sabía la respuesta? Era irónico, pero algo podía asegurar: aquello era más intenso que la tormenta más salvaje.

El dios del mar miró al humano, sus helados ojos miraban con curiosidad al mortal, miraba su corazón, era precioso, era más hermoso que la perla más blanca y antigua del mar, y era mucho más vital que el océano, era más colorido que la flor más exótica, era precioso, era increíble ¿Cómo es que un humano poseía semejante tesoro? Y además ¿Dónde estaba la ira, miedo o rencor? ¿Dónde estaba la duda, cizaña y desconfianza? ¿No era todos los humanos así, con aquello que desconocían? ¿Qué no eran criaturas de conflicto? ¿Por qué era tan amable con un desconocido? Noiz quedó azorado, sintió un latir palpitante, algo dentro de él estaba creciendo más bello que una estrella y más poderoso que toda galaxia a punto de eclosionar.

Abordó el barco y caminó calmado, siguió silencioso al hombre que le había invitado a subir. El chico guardó silencio al igual que Noiz. Mientras tanto el dios del mar admiró más la belleza externa de él. Era alto, de cabello blanco puro, pero era joven, quizá no más de veinte años humanos, era un espíritu libre y joven, eso cantaban sus delicadas facciones; su piel blanca parecía tallada en marfil y sus ojos eran de un cierto color rosa-lila muy hermoso, similar al color de los atardeceres de invierno cuyos matices claros y suaves reflejan paz.

La brisa del mar acarició suavemente su rostro humano, era agradable, ahora entendía porque a los humanos les gustaba algo tan débil y simple, entendía que era refrescante y te permitía sentir a flor de piel un poco de la frescura del mar, tan dulce y renovante, como si limpiara todos los pesares, era agradable.

—No pareces de mucha habla —comentó el chico, luego de un rato—, pero pareces ser alguien que ama mucho el océano, eso es bueno, muy bueno… ¿sabes? Siempre he creído que una de las mejores obras de la vida es el mar, ¿No es precioso?

Noiz continuó con su silencio, las palabras sobraban, no era necesario producir sonido. El gran dios del mar guardaba silencio ante un simple humano que con tanta dulzura se expresaba, podría verlo en esos hermosos ojos, él amaba el mar, era obvio.

—Mi nombre es Clear —dijo él, luego de un rato—. Quizá no desees decirme pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Wilhelm —se limitó a decir, ese sería su nombre humano.

Clear sonrió como si ese nombre le hubiese agradado. Noiz jamás hubiese podido imaginar lo que ese encuentro crearía, ni las mismas estrellas hubiesen podido predecir el destino de esos dos seres que ahora chocaban en el universo.

Aquel día Noiz pasó todo el tiempo mirando el horizonte, le gustaba, era bueno ver las cosas desde la perspectiva humana, le ayudó a entender muchas cosas y se prometió a sí mismo, que mientras los humanos aun tuvieran amor hacia el mar, él les protegería de toda tormenta.

—¿Te veré mañana? —preguntó Clear.

Noiz asintió y se fue. En los bosques desapareció y volvió a ser un dios. Allá donde los demás dioses habitaban, no había ocurrido nada en especial aunque de nuevo se encontró con los dioses peleando. Esta pelea era entre Mink, dios de los bosques y Koujaku su amigo dios de la guerra y el viento. Por lo visto nuevamente había surgido un conflicto.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a rasgar la tela de la paz?

—Ellos me han rezado para ayudarles ¿de qué me culpas tú? —respondió Koujaku con escepticismo a lo que el dios del bosque profesaba con tanta ira.

—¡Te culpo por extender el fuego! No me importa si les ayudas a matarse entre ellos, pero tú mismo has propagado el fuego, lo has alimentado hasta consumir toda una aldea entera ¿Cómo has osado? ¿No ves todo lo que has hecho?

Mink adoraba mucho su creación, adoraba los bosques y a las personas que vivían en ellos, pues pese a que humanos codiciosos talaran, los humanos que vivían en los grandes bosques eran buenas personas, tenían respeto a la naturaleza y cuidaban de ella, coexistían en paz pues se consideraban igual de importantes que las mismas criaturas del bosque, no se sentían superiores y procuraban respetarlas. Si talaban un árbol para crear una vivienda, plantaban otros cinco para que crecieran pronto, Mink siempre les regalaba nuevos frutos para que no pasaran hambre al abstenerse de la casa.

Un bosque que amaba en particular fue quemado, y con ello también todos esos hombres nobles murieron, y todo por la diversión de Koujaku, aquel había sido un castigo que los humanos no merecían, era una total agresión ante el ciclo de la vida y no había buen motivo tras ella, por eso Mink estaba tan molesto.

—¡Noiz! —Dijo Koujaku al notar su presencia—. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—No importa, ¿Qué sucede aquí? Están perturbando el sueño de los astros.

Mink explicó la situación y Noiz se quedó pensando.

—¿Verdad que no es gran cosa? —preguntó mientras miraba a Noiz, usualmente el frio dios del mar le apoyaba y le restaba importancia a los humanos. Pero esta vez sería diferente pues Noiz había aprendido algo nuevo, había aprendido sobre la bondad del humano.

—Debes enmendar el error, no debes faltar el respeto a la vida misma, no solo por los humanos, el bosque es parte del todo y hemos de respetar la obra en conjunto, que no se vuelva a repetir —dijo Noiz.

Mink se sorprendió por esto.

—Y ahora —prosiguió Noiz—, ayudaremos a restaurar lo perdido. Mink tú has crecer el bosque de nuevo, yo te ayudaré a purificar la tierra con la lluvia. Más te vale Koujaku que remuevas las cenizas, tiene que estar listo para mañana.

Koujaku se quedó mudo ¿Quién era ese? ¿Quién era ese dios? Esa no era la deidad que conocía, algo estaba mal, algo era diferente y había cambiado en el dios del mar. ¿Acaso aquello que percibía en él, era ternura? ¡Imposible! Noiz no sentía ternura, él era ira y ferocidad, las tormentas que habían creado juntos eran la prueba de ello. ¿Qué estaba pasando?


	2. Chapter 2

Unmei ni ai.

Estaba tan enamorado, su corazón ahora era cálido y latía con ternura, todo por ese humano tan peculiar que de la tierra había nacido. ¡Oh hermosura! ¿No era él un hijo de dioses? Su pureza era tal, que su sonrisa parecía ser capaz de limpiar todo el mundo con solo un suspiro. Cuanta hermosura, cuanta bondad y ternura había en ese humano. Ahora Noiz entendía la belleza incomparable que aquellos mortales poseían, eran tan efímeros como los lirios mismos, pero su esencia y vida tenían gran significado en el mundo. Antes para el dios del mar los humanos eran lo mismo que moluscos o almejas, tenían un lugar en la cadena y eso era todo.

El dios del mar luego de ese primer contacto, apareció algunas veces más, tomó mucho tiempo que comenzaran a dirigirse la palabra como tal. Posiblemente esto se debía a que Noiz no encontraba las palabras, y prefería dejar que su cuerpo sucumbiera ante aquella existencia, aunque también se debía a que no había necesidad de hablarse. Entre miradas, sonrisas, gestos y ligeros roces… todo quedaba más que claro. Clear era un humano extraño, así lo veía el dios del mar, no comprendía como podía fluir tan naturalmente, como podía tener tal espíritu. Era tan emocionante como desconcertante para la gran deidad el mar.

Los días pasaron, pasaron lenta y suavemente. Y por cada sol, Noiz estaba más y más encariñado de la criatura humana.

Desgraciadamente no fue precavido en ocultar sus visitas al mundo humano. Un día Koujaku le siguió, transformándose en viento mismo siguió a la deidad convertida en humano y le observó fijamente. ¿Por qué iba constantemente al mundo humano? ¿Qué cosa había encontrado allí? ¿Por qué había cambiado? La deidad de los cielos estaba consternada, jamás había visto que el dios del mar presentara conductas tan impropias de sí mismo: ternura, compasión, interés, cariño… sus ojos abandonaron su habitual frialdad, ahora tenían el calor de la adoración, cuando observaba el mundo humano desde el templo de los dioses podía verse en él un interés genuino. ¿Por qué? Koujaku no lo sabía y sentía que perdería los estribos si no encontraba respuesta pues en el interior su miedo más grande era… perder a la deidad del mar.

La noche tan dulce y tierna, la naturaleza en los bosques cantaba dulce su canción, las cigarras hacían coros tranquilos, todo animal diurno y vespertino dormía en paz, el silencio era la música del alma y era cantada con el amor que solo el manto nocturno puede ofrecer a sus adoradas criaturas. Paz, esa paz podía respirarse. Incluso el mar estaba en paz. Aquella noche Clear había decidido quedarse fuera de su camarote, recargado en la orilla del barco miró el cielo lleno de estrellas, parecían murmurar, quizá estaban cantando pero era incapaz de oír la música del universo, seguro era hermosa, de eso no había duda. El joven humano, embelesado por el paisaje nocturno embellecido por el océano, juntó sus manos e inclinó su cabeza.

_Dios del mar, si las plegarias de este simple navegante has de escuchar_

_Te pido una sola cosa, jamás permitas que el mar deje de brillar._

_Guía nuestro camino entre océanos y arrecifes. De nuestro desdichado destino muestra piedad._

_De notros jamás de olvides. Si mi oración puedes escuchar… debes saber que yo estoy enamorado del mar._

Suspiros de amor, ojos brillantes y sonrisas dulzonas, el mar era un espejo, un espejo del precioso universo, tan bello, tan intenso, en aquellos momentos sentía que estaba navegando entre las aguas de lo infinito y desconocido, donde cada pequeña gota era un pedazo de vida, un fragmento del todo. Nada podría igualarse en el mundo. Entonces, una imagen se reflejó el mar, era Wilhelm, aquel silencioso chico que había conocido por desventura hace poco. Debía reconocer que él… y el océano, eran lo más importante para él. Aunque sonase como una idea sin cordura u escrúpulo alguno. Pero ¿acaso el alma anhelante tiene escrúpulos, cordura o razón? No, no le parecía de esa forma.

Noiz escuchó su suave plegaria detonante con devoción y amor, ¡Que ser más entregado! ¡Qué creencia más pura! ¡Qué razón más noble!

—Tu plegaría ha sido escuchada, ahora duerme, duerme hijo de la tierra, concederé tu deseo, en las aguas jamás temerás o correrás peligro, mientras tu corazón sea fiel y tu alma sea pura, entonces yo he de darte cuanto deseas —murmuró Noiz, mientras sus manos se colocaban en el mar y estas bailando al paso de la brisa marina, comenzaron a mecerse delicadamente, arrullando al humano navegante, velando por él, conduciendo su barco por las aguas más dulces y apacibles que el inmenso océano podía ofrecer.

Aquella noche, Noiz cantó, cantó como jamás lo había hecho, cual canción de cuna ofrecida al ser de mayor valor, como un enamorado sin razón o lógica, cantó con tanta dulzura que los mares dejaron de ser tan fríos por un momento. Su corazón latía, latía con tanta fuerza que cada ola era un simple resonar de su alborotado ser, cada movimiento del mar era causado por su infinita adoración. Él ya no era la fría deidad que alguna vez había sido.

Koujaku receloso observaba la escena, ¡oh calamidad! Si fuese cuestión de su enajenada voluntad, aquel humano ya hubiese sido lanzado a las profundidades el abismo, ya le hubiese mandado un tornado para dejarle sin vida, pero no podía, no mientras este estuviera bajo el manto de Noiz.

—¿Qué curiosa vista, no te parece? —una voz tan negra como el alma de su portador resonó.

Koujaku, que apenas se disponía a dejar el mundo humano, escuchó la voz de un demonio. Si bien los dioses podían ser buenos y piadosos, o amargados e indiferentes… también podían ser todo lo contrario, esos era Yokais, eran demonios de la más negra y pútrida estigma del todo. Los Yokais habían sido expulsados del gran reino de los espíritus y por ello vagaban en la tierra provocando las peores desgracias, jugando con los humano como si de marionetas se tratase. El demonio frente a Koujaku se llamaba Virus, siempre portaba una serpiente en su cuello y sus mantos negros lucían con aberrante esplendor.

—¿Qué quiere tú? —gruñó la deidad del viento.

—¿Yo? Nada, solo he venido a observar esta conmovedora escena, un dios enamorado de un simple humano, ¿No es acaso tierno? —respondió con burla, sus ojos azulejos brillaban con malicia. Koujaku se encontraba tan cegado por la ira que ni siquiera se percató de este hecho. En su mente y corazón solo había cabida para la ira y el odio irracional, aquello a lo que se llama "celos".

—No, no lo sé —se limitó a murmurar.

—¿Oh? ¿No estas contento de que la gran deidad del mar ame?

—No, somos dioses, no tenemos por qué sentir algo que nos hace débiles.

Virus curvó sus labios, sus ojos brillaron inclusive aún más, justo frente a él estaba la oportunidad de diversión que tanto había esperado, sin duda se aprovecharía de dicha situación. El demonio caminó donde Koujaku y posó una mano en su hombro, sonrió ligeramente y acercándose a él susurró con algo de vehemencia: —¿Por qué no te deshaces de él?

Koujaku miró con despectiva sorpresa al demonio frente suyo, estaba sorprendido, más que de tan descabellada propuesta, estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, pues su helado corazón por un momento había considerado de eso como una opción, pero, si él hacía daño por ira y celos entonces sería convertido en un demonio, dejaría de ser la deidad de la guerra y el cielo hundiéndose en la pudrición de sus acciones, no obstante ¿No valía la pena aquello con tal de que Noiz volviese a lo que una vez fue? Aquella empresa tentó sus sentidos.

—¿Tienes miedo de ser convertido en lo que yo? —inquirió Virus.

Asintió.

—Bueno, no tienes porqué, podríamos hacer un trato. Nosotros nos desharemos del humano y asumiremos la culpa pero tú has de darme algo a cambio —dijo Virus, sonriendo apacible y dulcemente.

Koujaku se quedó pensativo, pasmado, pensando deliberadamente acerca de las palabras que ese yokai estaba soltando cual veneno. No iba a negarlo, era increíblemente tentador, la idea de poder eliminar al causante de todo aquel desastre. Pero, debía ser inteligente y no dejarse llevar por los oscuros deseos que amenazaban con perforar su corazón. Además la maldita serpiente viperina fue muy clara "tú has de darme algo a cambio" tenía todo el gusto a trampa, tan amarga que alertó los sentidos cuerdos en la deidad del aire. Un huracán pareció azotar su mente, entre el sí y él no había un debate galáctico, todo dependería de su siguiente respuesta, siendo un maestro en el fino y agrio arte de la guerra entendía bien lo que era dar un paso sin pensarlo.

—No, no lo haré.

—Parece que tu estés confundido —siseo el demonio—. Bien, no presionaré, pero… si cambias de idea entonces sabes contactarme.

Virus se esfumó entre las sombras oscuras de la noche dejando un ligero rastro con esencia a muerte, esa que llevaba donde quisiera consigo. El demonio yokai no estaba enfadado por los pobres resultados de sus provocaciones, entendía bien que todo guardaba su tiempo y curso. Lo hecho era suficiente, había plantado en la mente de la deidad una "alternativa", quizá él solo jamás hubiese podido concebir semejante idea, nunca hubiera considerado pedir ayuda a un yokai, pero ahora que la propuesta había sido dejada entonces las cosas se darían con mayor facilidad. Después de todo es más fácil atrapar moscas con miel que con hiel. Si Virus hubiera presionado solo se hubiera ganado una paliza, y él no gustaba de pelear, tenía por seguro que el conocimiento superior era mejor que fuerza bruta. El yokai se relamió los labios, su juego pronto iniciaría, solo necesitaba aguardar.

Noiz suspiró con ternura, su humano ya estaba dormido, entregado a los brazos del propio mar, soñando tan alto como su espíritu permitía. Entonces Noiz cometió una travesura de dioses, entró en los sueños de Clear, para poder hablar con él.

—¿Escuchas mi voz, hijo de la tierra? —exclamó Noiz, con ternura en su voz, casi en un suspiro, en una exhalación tan suave como las olas deslizándose en la arena.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Clear.

Clear, que en aquellos momentos soñaba que estaba bajo el agua, vio ante sí a un ser que ya conocía, era muy similar a su amigo Wilhelm, pero… había en él algo increíble, como una fuerza similar a diez tormentas veraniegas, su aspecto derrochaba un aura mística, poder, misterio, como el mar mismo, era tan atrayente, los ojos lilas de Clear se perdieron en aquel ser que fijamente le observaba.

—Yo soy, lo que tú amas.

—¿Eres el mar?

—Yo soy la deidad del mar, he escuchado fuerte y claro tus plegarias.

Noiz se sentó en lo que parecía ser el suelo, Clear se sentó a su lado, ambos miraban el océano desde la perspectiva de los sueños humanos, era un hermoso reflejo, la gran percepción humana tiende a embellecer aún más lo que ya es hermoso. Noiz colocó a Clear entre sus brazos, sus ojos melosos, ahora derrochantes de amor, se fijaron en los contrarios. Ninguno dijo nada, las palabras nuevamente eran sobrantes, ese delicado idioma silencioso era tan esplendido y magnifico, eran sentimientos en expresión pura, muy pocos humanos logran dar a entender sus pensamientos, sentimientos, emociones y miedos por medio de sus miradas, los humanos están tan acostumbrados al habla que han olvidado aquello que de verdad importa decir. La boca puede ser traicionera, en especial cuando mente y boca se rebelan contra el corazón y hablan con osadía equivocada.

Clear suspiró, cerró los ojos y murmuró al fin.

—Me gustaría estar así, por siempre.

—Clear, ¿Me amas?

—Sí.

—Te daré mi verdadero nombre —susurró Noiz, con ternura—. Solo tú tendrás mi verdadero nombre. Clear, si me entregas tu corazón yo te lo daré todo, todo cuanto desees. Te mostraré la verdad de este mundo, de la vida y la muerte, te concederé cuanto desees, y yo mismo he de guiarte al paraíso, donde aguarda el todo. Te volverás un dios, lo haré todo para ti. Cuando llegue el momento clama mi verdadero nombre, jamás lo olvides, guardarlo en tu corazón.

—Me ofreces tanto, pero ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte yo? ¿De verdad ansias tener mi corazón? ¿Por qué? —murmuró Clear, confundido, pero de alguna forma feliz.

—Me has mostrado con tus simples acciones algo que no puedo explicar, por ello deseo tu corazón más que nada, lo deseo… será un tesoro precioso. Si tú me ofreces tu corazón yo prometo darte todo lo que deseas. Tú me has ofrecido más de lo que puedes imaginar.

—Yo no deseo más —respondió Clear, sus ojos brillantes eran sinceros como sus palabras—. Si mi único amor es correspondido, entonces soy feliz. Todo lo que deseo el mar me lo ha dado, prometo cuidar de tu nombre, aun si esto es solo un sueño creado por mis desasosegadas aspiraciones que así sea… no lo olvidaré.

—Cada noche, me encontraras en el puerto —dijo Noiz, posando sus labios en la frente de Clear, aunque pareciese solo un beso, era más de lo que ambos podían imaginar.

Clear asintió, su corazón latió con fuerza entre las olas de sus sentimientos, si todo aquello era un sueño entonces sería el mejor sueño de jamás haya tenido, no olvidaría la belleza, la deidad del mar era inigualable, le amaba, sentía que le conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Su alma había sido encantada, aquella voz sonaba tan dulce y familiar; la música del silencio, esa música que había escuchado tantas veces en el mar, era el producto de ese ser tan supremo, tan celestial. Siendo un humano no comprendía ¿Qué habrá visto un dios tan poderoso y hermoso en él? No comprendía tampoco el significado de todo lo que la deidad profesaba, pero si comprendía una cosa, y esa era, que su corazón ya no le pertenecía a sí mismo, se lo había entregado por completo al mar.

Noiz sonreía, estaba tan encantado, estaba enamorado al cien por ciento de Clear, ese humano tan dulce. ¿No era alguien maravilloso? Aun pudiendo desear y pedir lo que fuese, no lo hacía, era tan devoto, tan humilde y de buen corazón que con solo ser amado era suficiente. Aquella noche Noiz bailó hasta que toda su euforia descansó. Los mares del universo y la galaxia festejaron al son de su canto, no había nada más fuerte que sus sentimientos, podía sentirlo.

Koujaku ya no soportaba la ira, cada vez Noiz cantaba con mayor fuerza, con mayor amor, él ya no era ferocidad, ya no hacía tormentas al lado de Koujaku, le había desplazado por completo. Los mares se habían vuelto suaves y calmados, ya no había tanta ferocidad y los humanos dejaron de temerle al mar, todos iban y se regocijaban en él, todo era paz y armonía… y Koujaku lo odiaba, detestaba que Noiz fuera tan cercano a la especie impura que era la humana ¿Qué tenían de bueno? ¿Ya había olvidado cuan indignos y primitivos eran? Y para colmo, la deidad del mar le prohibió por completo volver a causar un maremoto, ya no le permitía crear destrucción con las aguas del mar y peor todavía, le pedía que le ayudase a crear lluvias suaves para alimentar la tierra que los humanos aprovechaban.

—Noiz, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—¿De qué me hablas?

—Ya no eres el mismo… ¿Es que acaso perdiste los estribos? Ya no pasas tiempo conmigo y en cambio estar todo el tiempo mirando el mundo humano.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? He comprendido las palabras de Mink, he recordado lo que ser una deidad significaba, mi espíritu se engrandece cuando las devotas plegarias llegan a mí, la fe y grandeza del humano aún perdura en muchos corazones pese a las almas podridas que pueda haber. Pensaba que ese mundo estaba ya en garras de los Yokais pero no… no es así.

—¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro de lo que profesas tan fervientemente? ¿No es que solo estas cegado por culpa de un humano?

—No sé de qué hablas —negó Noiz, mirándole con indiferencia.

—Lo comprendes muy bien —Koujaku frunció el ceño, estaba molesto. Sujetó a Noiz con fuerza, casi desgarrando sus mantos sagrados—. Has cambiado, eso no está bien, sabes que enamorarte de un humano está prohibido.

Noiz guardó silencio, no podía mentir. —Él se volverá un dios, su espíritu ha probado estar a la altura de una deidad.

—¿Qué? —Koujaku se quedó perplejo. Estaba por gritar algo cuando Mink apareció.

—Hemos hablado, las grandes deidades hemos discutido el tema, y el humano en cuestión ha probado ser digno de ello, cuando su hora llegue ascenderá con nosotros, el amor que Noiz le tiene no tiene por qué ser prohibido.

—¡No lo acepto! ¡Simplemente no lo acepto! —gritó Koujaku, colérico, dolido, con el alma tan destrozada que su espíritu comenzó a oscurecerse, el rencor y odio ciego se apoderaron de él nublando su vista de lo que era correcto. En un huracán desapareció, necesitaba estar solo. Noiz y Mink no le detuvieron, dejaron que se fuera.

—¡Virus! ¡Aparece! —gritó Koujaku, sus ojos nublados en lágrimas de fuego, el dolor en su pecho era una semilla de mala sepa que seguro acabaría con él, por ello decidió que si Noiz estaba ya tan perdido, entonces él lo solucionaría.

—¿Me llamaba la gran deidad del viento? —respondió en eco la tenebrosa voz.

—Yo… yo… acepto el trato.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de fuego y en su pecho sentía el rebatir de mil olas, la gran deidad del viento observó cómo oscuros seres le rodeaban, atendían a su llamado, dispuestos a crear un teatro con él. El primero en materializarse fue Trip, segundo yokai al mando después de Virus. Aunque, se dice, son un mismo ser dividido. Koujaku no sabía mucho al respecto, como deidad jamás le interesó saber acerca de esas criaturas inútiles y profanas que con tanto empeño se metían con la perfecta creación del universo.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué aqueja a la gran deidad el viento? —se burló Trip, mientras sus grandes alas de cuervo se desvanecían lentamente. Koujaku, apretando los dientes, musitó agriamente:

—Acepto el trato, quiero que desaparezcan a ese humano por siempre, que Noiz no sea capaz de encontrarle jamás, ¿Qué desean a cambio de eso?

El demonio tomó asiento y meditó un momento, sus ojos azules brillaron con un resplandor rojizo que mostraba tenebrosamente su verdadera naturaleza. Hubo un silencio espectral, Koujaku aguardó casi impaciente, el frio de la oscuridad estaba atormentando su ser, pero el fuego de la ira avivaba su necedad.

—Este es el trato, te daremos cuanto desees, a cambio de una memoria, solo una.

—¿Cuál? —inquirió Koujaku.

—No lo sabemos, la cobraremos en su momento —espetó casi indiferente, como si de un juego absurdo se tratase.

La deidad del viento, cuyo corazón lloraba tristemente, cedió ante los impulsos del dolor y la rabia olvidando aquello que era correcto, ¡celos inverosímiles! Sin pensarlo un solo instante o meditarlo, o si quiera ver tras la máscara de maravilla que lucía con grandeza el yokai, aceptó.

—Cuando el sol se oculte mañana, tu deseo será realidad, cuando el tiempo llegue vendremos por lo que nos corresponde —anunció el demonio. Y sin más batió sus grandes alas de cuervo y se alejó rápidamente.

La deidad del viento se estremeció, su piel clamó el sentimiento de mal augurio, ¿estaría bien? No, de ninguna forma podía estar bien, él, la gran deidad había hecho un contrato con un demonio del bajo mundo y eso no podía ser bueno. Sin embargo, si con ello podía liberar a Noiz, y podía todo volver a su resplandor original… entonces el precio, fuese cual fuese, sería poco.

…

Mientras los cielos anunciaban el amanecer, el dios del mar bajó a la tierra en su forma humana, tenía ganas de hablar con el hijo de la tierra cuyo corazón amaba. Mientras se habría paso con suavidad buscó el barco en medio del mar que pertenecía a Clear. Sin inmutarse caminó sobre las aguas que no le permitieron hundirse, llegó a su destino y abordó.

Clear, que se había quedado dormido en la cubierta, sintió un ligero vaivén, sin embargo no se despertó, deseaba seguir soñando, pues en sus sueños podía ver una y otra vez a la deidad del mar, cuyo precioso nombre había entregado, a él y nadie más. Noiz, al verle, sonrió ligeramente, sus ojos brillaron con dulzura. Se acercó al humano que tan apaciblemente dormía, le tomó delicadamente en brazos y le cubrió son sus mantos, tomó asiento y ahí, en silencio, el arrulló con su voz mientras el mar les conducía por caminos dulces, las aguas eran claras y el astro sol salía anunciando a la vida que era momento de renacer.

Noiz, estaba listo para decirle a Clear, con palabras, lo que él era, deseaba decirle todo, para que, cuando Noiz bajase a la tierra ambos se encontraran y supieran del otro. La deidad del mar, acarició los blancos y puros mechones del hermoso cabello de su ser amado, ¿no era un dios en verdad? Aun no podía sacarlo de su raciocinio, esa criatura había conseguido lo que ningún otro ser logró durante largos milenios. La guerra comenzó a tener un gusto agrio y la empatía acarició su corazón por primera vez, ahora el humano, el hijo de la tierra era hermoso a sus ojos, no solo una triste existencia inferior. Era mucho más que eso.

—Te amo —le susurró tan suave como la brisa matutina que ahora acariciaba sus cabellos alvinos.

Los ocelos de Clear se abrieron lentamente, descubriendo con el amanecer unos ojos verdes resplandecientes en afecto, conocía ese rostro, tan hermoso como las flores silvestres de los días cálidos en verano. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa, una pintada de ternura, ¿Qué hacía él ahí? No importaba ya, en su corazón no hubo miedo ni reflejo de temor, su ser todo bien y el contrario de exaltarse simplemente permaneció ahí, observando esos ojos felinos cuyos tonos hade le encantaban magníficamente. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan confortable en su pecho? ¿Por qué sentía ternura en su corazón? La razón estaba muda y el corazón cantaba serenos sus deseos.

—¿Eres tú, quien creo eres? —pregunta Clear, al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

—Sí, ¿puedes reconocerme?

—Mis ojos no —admitió Clear, suspirando—, sin embargo, mi corazón me habla tan claramente que me es imposible denegar lo que canta.

Aunque lo más mágico había sucedido ya, Noiz tenía el temor de que su amado humano creyera que todo había sido un sueño, pero, ahora no tenía duda alguna, Clear recordaba todo y seguramente mantendría su palabra. Como fuera, las palabras del alvino conmovieron nuevamente el corazón de la deidad, ¿Cómo era posible enamorarse más de lo que ya estaba? Noiz estaba radiante en euforia, sus ojos, libres, podían apreciar la verdadera belleza humana, su alma embelesada ardía en deseos repletos de ternura.

—Una vez más, Clear, has respondido bien —anunció, mientras besaba su mejilla.

—Entonces ¿no fue un sueño? —preguntó Clear, con la inocencia de un niño.

—No, mi corazón te pertenece, no ha sido un sueño.

—Mi corazón le pertenece al mar, en pocas palabras, es solo tuyo —respondió Clear.

Aunque Clear estaba tomándolo maravillosamente, aun le costaba entender que todo era real, sin embargo, su fe y su devoción le permitían ver y entender como algo tangible y real aquello que otros jamás lograban entender o ver hasta la hora de sus muertes. El corazón de Clear soltó un largo suspiro, ¿Cómo iba saber que al entregar su corazón al mar pasaría todo esto? Y no había pisca de codicia o interés en él, sus intenciones eran tan puras como sus sentimientos mismos.

Noiz no dijo más, selló sus labios, ¿Qué palabra podría expresar lo inexpresable? Las acciones lo eran todo en este arte tan sutil, aun si él creaba y controlaba los mares y océanos, ¿Por qué era tan nuevo y complicado el expresar afecto? Noiz ahora comprendía un poco a Mink, deidad de la tierra, que con tanta paciencia y esmero fue aprendiendo a expresar su amor por los humanos, a dar lo que el corazón deseaba conforme a la divina e irrevocable balanza de la justicia. Era muy difícil para Noiz el expresar amor, aun si podía sentirlo en su pello tan vivo como mil llamaradas, eso no afectaba al hecho de la dificultad que conllevaba el exteriorizarlo. Las acciones se convirtieron en respuesta y el tacto en amor. Por ello, tomó los labios de Clear tan suave y dulcemente como le era posible, cual dulce néctar de flor acarició lentamente los labios ajenos, cual pétalos frágiles y carnosos, le besó con amor, intentado probar así que ahora su corazón le pertenecía enteramente a ese humano.

Su amor… era cósmico.

Clear y Noiz pasaron todo el rato juntos, se besaron, bailaron, cantaron, se abrazaron y tocaron sus manos, intercambiaron besos una y otra vez, jamás se había visto en toda la galaxia un amor tan grade, los otros dioses miraban encantados al dios del mar, en especial Mink, estaba orgulloso al ver que el horrible y temible dios del mar, amante de la guerra, ahora… estaba por completo enamorado por una criatura simple, humana, un hijo de la tierra. Aquel fue un día de alegría y fiesta, los mares cantaron alegres y el tiempo fue maravilloso.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, Noiz bajó el barco, ambos estaban ya en el muelle. Antes de irse Noiz tomó la mano de su amado y la besó, ambos se besaron una vez más y se despidieron.

—¿Te veré mañana? —preguntó el albino.

—Sí, y en tus sueños me veras, estoy contigo en todo momento —respondió la deidad del mar, sonriendo, con ojos melosos en dulzura.

—Lo sé, mi corazón es tuyo y el tuyo es mío —agregó Clear, luego de un último beso… si tan solo Clear hubiera sabido… que ese sería el último de todos.

—Ah~ que ternura, ¿no te parece dulce, Trip? —preguntó el yokai mayor, a su compañero, mientras observaban la romántica escena desde la lejanía. Trip le dedicó una media sonrisa a su mayor, ambos estaban burlándose, o… quizá les parecía demasiado gracioso, demasiado irónico.

—¿Crees que note ese humano la diferencia?

—No estoy seguro, pero, no importa, después de todo… podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas, y luego cobraremos nuestro premio como se debe —respondió Virus, el demonio negro sonrió con malicia, en sus ojos podía verse la perversidad de mil criaturas negras del abismo, la sed de dolor y maldad no tenía fin en aquellos ocelos de perdición. Trip solo le observó en silencio, incluso a veces él mismo sentía cierto temor cuando observaba esa extraña mirada en Virus, no había duda, él era un yokai superior.

—Fue sencillo engañarle —agregó Trip, pensando en Koujaku.

—Siempre es sencillo, en especial cuando los corazones están manchados por lo celos, ¿no son maravillosos los celos? Son lo único que puede transformar el amor en algo podrido, los celos son la única fuerza del mundo capaz de deformar el cariño —Virus soltó una suave risa, se mofaba gustoso, ¿Cuántas personas habían caído a causa de sus propias ambiciones? Algunos creyendo que lo que hacían sería perdonado y justificado a causa de amor, cuando en realidad eran envidia y celos pútridos ocultos en los confines de sus egos.

—Entonces, solo queda esperar a la noche.

—Sí, solo entonces saldremos a escena.

…

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Clear, su mirada mostraba temor.

—¿No me reconoces? ¿No soy yo tu amado Noiz?

Frente a Clear estaba parado Noiz, o por lo menos el cuerpo humano de Noiz, no era él, fuera lo que fueres que estaba parado frente a él no era su amada deidad del mar, puesto que su verdadero amor era dulzura, hacía cantar a su corazón e irradiaba vida… en cambio, la criatura frente a suyo, estaba hueca, no tenía corazón, era tiniebla pura, era solo un triste disfraz.

—Supuse te darías cuenta —dijo él—. Parece que en verdad han sellado el contrato.

—¿Qué contrato? ¿De qué me estás hablando? —Clear retrocedió confuso, la criatura dio un paso al frente.

—Cuando un dios y un humano intercambian corazones, sellan un contrato, es algo… digamos que no se puede colocar en papel y es muy difícil de romper, sin embargo, creo que me las arreglaré.

Tinieblas cubrieron al sujeto, hasta consumirle por completo, cuando las oscuras fuerzas se dispersaron dejaron a un joven rubio de ojos azules, estaba exquisitamente vestido, parecía un demonio perfecto, muy hermoso en realidad, con ropajes negros de alta excelencia. Lo primero que el hijo de la tierra pensó al verle era que él sin duda no era más que un yokai, pero ¿Qué quería un yokai con él? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Clear tembló, una corriente de gélida incertidumbre azotó su cuerpo.

—No es nada personal —prosiguió él—, incluso te haré un favor.

—¿Qué quieres hacerme?

—Haré que las profecías se cumplan, serás un dios, pasará todo lo que deba pasar… pero, a causa de cierto trato que han hecho conmigo cambiaré las cosas un poco, no te preocupes, no dolerá tanto como crees —dio un paso al frente, su dedo índice se deslizó por la mejilla trazando el camino hasta su cuello, en aquel momento, Clear supo… que nada podría ir bien, pues en ese tacto, sintió la muerte misma.

Virus chasqueó los dedos, un cuervo gigante aterrizó en el barco de Clear, que, asustado, cayó al suelo por reflejo, en sus inocentes ocelos se reflejó todo su temor. El cuervo tomó forma humana también, sus alas fueron lo único que no desapareció. El joven de las alas de cuervo se aproximó al hijo de la tierra, le sujetó con fuerza y apenas tocó sus labios con el dedo estos parecieron sellarse en contra de la voluntad de su dueño, trató de gritar pero no pudo. Virus les observó en silencio.

—Cuando destruyas el sello de protección en él tráelo ante mí, yo iré preparando el resto. No dejes ni el más mínimo gramo de pureza en él, destruye… el corazón de la deidad del mar que habita en él —con gracia y fría elegancia, luego de una tranquila sonrisa, el yokai mayor se dio la vuelta y desapareció del lugar, tenía que encargarse de que el dios del mar no pudiera interferir en lo absoluto, aunque, Koujaku ya debía tenerle bien entretenido.

Trip observó a su víctima, se relamió los labios y le observó cual bestia furiosa, después se encerró con él en el pequeño camarote… y le profanó hasta destrozarle.

…

—¿Te sientes bien, Noiz? —preguntó Koujaku, mientras sostenía a la deidad del mar.

—No, creo que… bebí demasiado.

—Te dije que no debías, pero, al menos hemos festejado en nuestro hogar tu relación con el futuro dios de la luz.

—Pensé… que no estaba de acuerdo.

—Creo, que si le amas entonces no hay problema….

La deidad del viento le dio un licor especial a Noiz, este licor tan fuerte era capaz de mantenerle atontado y manso, necesitaba tenerle bien distraído y tranquilo, para que así todo sucediera con calma. Koujaku mentía con todos sus dientes, y sin embargo, como todo era en nombre del amor, como todo era para proteger a su adorado amigo, compañero de guerras y danzas, creador de destrucción… entonces todo era justificable.

Esa noche, con Noiz completamente fuera de sí, ambos hicieron el amor. O… eso creyó Noiz, que, víctima de las drogas en el alcohol, hiso el amor con la deidad del viento pensando que era Clear de quien se trataba. Noiz se entregó a alguien más… él también rompió algo, el corazón que tenía a su cuidado, todo… todo fue devorado por las mentiras y la infidelidad, aquella noche… todo fue de mal en peor.

Koujaku no era feliz pese a todo, ya que sabía muy bien que su corazón no le pertenecía al dios del mar y que el corazón de Noiz no era suyo…

Virus, mientras todos dormían, se infiltró en la tierra de los dioses donde jamás debía pisar. Esa noche, gracias a la fuerza y poderío que Koujaku le había entregado colocó una maldición en todos, en especial en Noiz, era algo… especial que afectaría en especial a Noiz, ya que, una venda negra fue colocada en su corazón, él jamás sería capaz de ver a Clear de nuevo, no podría encontrarle nunca más. Solo hacía falta esperar que la bomba eclosionara destrozando su ser.

…

—¡! —Noiz se despertó con una exhalación fuerte, casi espantado, algo malo había pasado, ahora podía sentirlo, una vez que fue libre de los efectos del alcohol todo se volvió claro y al mismo tiempo oscuro como el abismo más penumbroso y aterrador. Koujaku a su lado dormía, y los recuerdos le azotaron cual torbellino ¡que había hecho!... No, eso no podía estar pasando, ¡no podía ser cierto! Y entonces, en el mar de miedo y la tormenta de su mente… un horrible frio gélido crujió en su pecho, ¿Por qué ya no sentía el dulce calor? ¿Por qué no podía sentir nada…? ¿Por qué…? Se sintió tan vacío.

¿Por qué no podía sentir a Clear?...

Alterado, Noiz salió disparado y bajó a la tierra, la noche era especialmente tenebrosa y oscura.

Buscó y buscó pero no encontraba nada. Entonces encontró el barco de Clear… subió en él pero no había nadie, incluso el barco parecía haber sido devorado por la oscuridad y el paso del tiempo, eso no le dio un buen presentimiento. El terror le invadió por primera vez, y a paso lento se dirigió al camarote de Clear, deseando verle ahí, durmiendo apacible como siempre. Sus dedos humanos tocaron la puerta y esta se abrió… cuando entró observó que todo estaba destrozado, había sangre en todas partes, en pocas cantidades, había rasgaduras en todas partes como si una bestia hubiera estado allí, también había plumas negras y el lecho de Clear estaba destruido… pero lo que más aterró a Noiz, fue que en la pared, había un símbolo dibujado, no pertenecía a ningún humano o bestia de la tierra, era… el signo de un yokai.

Noiz, aterrado, salió del lugar en busca de Clear…

…

—¿Esta listo? —preguntó Virus. Trip sostenía a Clear, este estaba vestido con mantos ceremoniales, sus ojos estaban vendados y sus labios sellados, pero podían verse las lágrimas en su rostro.

—Sí, dime, ¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Bueno —dijo Virus, mientras caminaba en la infinidad del espacio, él podía hacerlo, pues era un Yokai. Trip le seguía cargando al humano en manos. Por un momento Virus vio la tierra, pareció escuchar un grito de dolor y horror "seguramente, ya lo notó", pensó feliz—. El destino y el oráculo mismo ya escribieron que al morir este humano su espíritu sería liberado de su cuerpo humano y le sería concedido el poder de la luz, eso ya no puede alterarse, ni nosotros podemos ir en contra del destino…. No obstante, podemos… cambiar algunos detalles.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Trip.

—Se convertirá en un dios, será la nueva luz de la noche en tinieblas… sin embardo él no lo sabrá, y le encerraremos aquí, donde todos podrán observarlo, adorarlo y sin embargo… jamás liberarlo.

Un enorme cuerpo celeste, apagado, fue colocado frente a la tierra. Era gigante.

—¿Y cómo…?

—Los humanos y dioses pensaran que esta roca ha sido atraída por la tierra misma y creerán que la luz proveniente de esta es solo un reflejo de la deidad del sol, todos pensaran que es la luz del día reflejada que alumbrará las noches cuando en otros lados amanezca —Virus y Trip observaron el mundo humano—. Será algo poco favorable en un futuro… pero, hemos hecho un trato.

—Valdrá la pena.

—Eso es verdad.

Trip dejó el cuerpo de Clear sobre el manto de estrellas. Las uñas de Virus crecieron cual agujas. Parecía que estaba a punto de realizar una difícil operación.

—¿Colocaste nuestro sello verdad?

—Sí, y removí la protección, ahora puedes tocarlo —aseguró Trip, sus alas negras parecían batirse con ansiedad.

Entonces, Virus encajó sus manos en el pecho del humano, no rasgó la carne, estas parecieron entrar mucho más profundo, era un rito especial, no deseaba extraer nada de su cuerpo humano, deseaba extraer algo más. Virus parecía estar haciendo algo demasiado trabajoso, incluso apretó los labios como si fuera una tortura estar cerca de ese humano y lo era… estaba arrancándole el alma, pero esta era tan luminosa pese a todo que casi quemaba sus manos, era insoportable, tanta luz y pureza mártir. Con un tirón más Clear murió al ser separado de su alma, que comenzó a transformarse, tomaría pronto la forma de un dios, pero… Trip y Virus lanzaron dos flechas hacia él, tan negras como el ébano. La transformación se completó, sin embargo, cierta semilla implantada antes logró hacer que Clear, el dios de la luz jamás despertara, incluso olvidó que era él y su existencia misma. Virus le ocultó en el cuerpo celeste, que al recibir el espíritu dormido de la nueva deidad comenzó a brillar con fulgor, iluminando toda la tierra de noche. Luego de sellarlo por completo, Virus y Trip se deshicieron el cuerpo humano de Clear y se marcharon, ahora solo se quedaba esperar.

…

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo buscando? Noiz estaba destrozado, aterrado, la incertidumbre se apoderó de él, estaba exhausto, no pudo encontrar a Clear. Sin fuerzas ya, y con un negro pesar en su pecho, seguido de una punzada de dolor cayó al suelo, jadeante se preguntaba ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Y de pronto, en medio de la penumbra surgió una luz… una luz tan blanca que cubrió al anochecer. Noiz alzó la vista, y vio algo que brillaba en el firmamento, era hermoso, como una perla… era tan divino, y no supo por qué, pero… al ver ese astro, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar cual raudales, lloró desconsoladamente sin saber exactamente porque… la razón es que una pequeña parte de él entendió que eso… era su amado, que esa luz era de él, pero conscientemente nunca lo supo. La maldición en él le impidió reconocer el espíritu dormido de la nueva deidad que alguna vez le perteneció en su forma humana.

Esa fatídica noche… nació la luna.


	4. Chapter 4

Nació la luna y como un misterio siempre se quedó. Nadie entendió que era o quien era, pero, había cierta influencia de esta en el mar, que, con inhóspita ternura creaban oleajes dulces y suaves, la marea se había vuelto más tierna que nunca. Y Koujaku, la deidad del viento, ahora experimentaba un sentimiento amargo, era culpa, y tan era extraña aquella sensación que punzaba en su pecho, resultaba desconcertante. ¿Por qué no sentía dicha? ¿Por qué no sentía gozo? ¿Por qué no podía saborear la victoria como alguna vez pudo? Tantas incógnitas. Por su parte los demonios yokai estaban más que complacidos, cada lagrima de la deidad del mar representaba la mayor delicia en las victorias que jamás habían probado, tan tierno el veneno que les empalagaba al instante, era una complacencia absoluta.

Virus observó cierta anomalía en su magnífica prisión… había una cara de esta que no brillaba, y esa cara pronto tomó nombre e identidad, se hizo a sí mismo llamar "Sei" y era completamente ignorante de su otra parte, él tampoco sabía nada sobre Clear, la deidad de la luz que incompleta dormía en el silencio de la eternidad. Cuando la luna ocultaba su brillo ante todos, Sei aparecía y vagaba por la tierra, siempre curioso de cuanto veía… el mar, le gustaba, pero no comprendía porque se volvía tan callado cuando la luz no le bañaba.

Noiz, por su parte, destrozado, se dio por vencido después de cierto tiempo, jamás fue capaz de volver a ver a esa criatura que con tanto fervor amó, nunca volvió a escuchar la voz del dueños de sus sueños, el señor de sus suspiros, su corazón había desaparecido junto con Clear, pero no volvió a ser cruel y a odiar a la humanidad, simplemente estaba hueco y ese hueco era la peor tortura, dolorosa y agonizante, y sin más la deidad del mar se volvió melancólica y callada, solo observaba con ojos gélidos todo aquello que había y habría. ¿Por qué no volvió a ser como antes? ¿Por qué ya no encontraba goce en la guerra? ¿Por qué no se volvió cruel? La razón era, que, aunque Clear había desaparecido se su vista, no lo hizo de sus memorias, y cada vez que sentía recelo o ira contra el mundo o los humanos, lo recordaba a él, recordaba su amor hacia la creación, su espíritu puro y sus hermosas canciones tan auténticas como la marea febril en las mañas de primavera. Entonces, se echaba a llorar, su amor no desaparecía y eso fue la cadena de un dulce sufrimiento eterno, jamás lo olvidaría por más tormentosos que resultara.

Koujaku, amargado, guardó silencio sepulcral, sabía bien que podía cambiarlo todo, podía liberar a Clear o decirle a alguien más donde estaba, podía deshacer su pacto con los demonios, podía hacer algo… pero, los celos, la ira, y la tristeza que se mesclaron con su catastrófica confusión, le impidió hacer algo, no quería, debía reconocerlo, una parte suya clamaba altanera que, si Noiz no era suyo, no sería de nadie, prefería sus lágrimas y sufrimiento a que gozara junto a otro.

No obstante, todo salió a la luz.

Aun no se sabe cómo, pero, Mink llegó a enterarse del trato que Koujaku había hecho con los demonios, solo eso, no tenía idea de donde estaba Clear o que hacer para remediarlo, y no podía perdonar a Koujaku, su conducta no era la de una deidad, él no merecía vivir junto con los demás dioses, además era imperdonable todo el dolor y daño que le había causado a Noiz. Las cosas deberían ser tomadas con justicia.

Se dictó que Koujaku, sería desterrado y sería condenado a vivir por la eternidad en el mundo humano, él jamás moriría y vagaría solo por siempre.

—Pero, puedes remediar tu error, Koujaku, si encuentras al amor verdadero y reparas lo que has hecho, entonces podrás volver —había dicho Mink.

Noiz, jamás volvió a ver a Koujaku al rostro.

Koujaku consideró imposible aquello, no quería reparar su error y además… su único amor estaba ahí, el mundo de los humanos jamás podría ofrecerle algo que amar, eso es lo que pensó.

—Hemos venido por lo acordado, Koujaku —dijo Virus, sonriendo.

—¿Qué recuerdo será? —inquirió la deidad.

Y sin más, Virus y Trip arrancaron el recuerdo más importante de Koujaku: el recuerdo de que alguna vez él fue la deidad del viento.

….

—¡General Koujaku! —gritó una voz, era un hombre vestido como guerrero.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguna noticia del fuerte?

—Sí, dicen que el ejército de los líderes de la dinastía Seragaki se aproximan. Y su emperador está liderando sus tropas.

—Hm, esto es interesante.

Koujaku, olvidó que él había sido un dios y al pasar del tiempo comenzó a creer que era humano, nunca envejecía y jamás moría sin importar cuantas heridas le provocaran. Muchos, al verlo pelear y con semejantes cualidades le consideraron un hijo de dioses y lo adoptaron rápidamente. Al pasar del tiempo, Koujaku comprendió que él jamás moriría sin importar que, pensó esa sería alguna especie de maldición que los dioses habían echado desde su cuna, pensamiento que no estaba tan equivocado, pero seguía sin ser la realidad de su problema. Y con más tiempo comenzó a vagar, a veces ayudaba a los ejércitos que necesitaban ayuda y que habían atraído su atención, se ganó una fama increíble. Cuando obtuvo suficiente dinero se asentó y construyó su propio hogar, aburrido a veces al no tener nada que hacer iba y disfrutaba de los placeres de la vida, hasta que de nuevo le pedían pelear o liderar un ejército. Su ego creció al igual que su pérdida de memoria. Muchas veces se preguntó acerca de sí mismo, ¿por qué no recordaba nada? ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? ¿Tendría hermanos o familiares? No lo supo jamás.

En esta ocasión, un grupo de rebeldes que buscaban destruir el imperio para poder colonizar y así invadir y explotar las tierras, habían contactado a Koujaku, y para que él aceptara le hablaron sobre su oponente. El gran emperador, se decía que era un genio en la pelea pero que era alguien muy blando que no estaba interesado en comercio y riquezas, principalmente el único obstáculo en su empresa y lo más impresionante de este, era su monstruosa suerte, como si los dioses lo favorecieran siempre. Koujaku, orgulloso, aceptó con la idea de vencer al gran emperador.

En aquellos momentos, para que el lector pueda tener una idea, se encontraban en la época donde había samuráis, emperadores, costumbres y tradiciones, era una época clásica y muy importante donde la guerra era un arte absoluto.

Koujaku terminó de ajustarse su armadura, aunque no le interesaba ya que sabía no moriría, era por mera formalidad, además, siendo él quien dirigía a todos debía portar el uniforme adecuado. Observó los mapas una vez más, y una vez que tuvo la seguridad de que cada pieza estaba en su lugar, entonces comenzó su ataque.

Subió a su caballo, desenvainó su katana y dio la señal para que comenzara el movimiento.

—Veamos que tiene para ofrecer el emperador.

La sonrisa altanera y segura de Koujaku fue borrándose gradualmente, ¿era broma acaso? En todos sus años de pelear jamás había observador algo tan insólito. El ejército del emperador resistía con perfección clásica, el número no disminuía ni un poco y su fuerza era similar a las grandes montañas del oeste, que, pese a todo desastre lucían como si nada les hiciera meya. Increíble e inhóspito. ¿Cómo podía…? Koujaku sabía todo tipo de estrategias, ataques y contra-ataques, lo sabía todo, lo había visto todo a lo largo de su vida ¿usaría mágica acaso? No lo sabía, pero comprendía porque se decía que los dioses favorecían al emperador, este parecía invencible, perfecto en su hacer y atacar. Koujaku jamás había observado una estrategia tan pulcra, un actuar tan seguro y pasos tan firmes, era arte puro, sin embargo no tiraría la toalla, no cedería la victoria.

Cuando la batalla alcanzó un estado crítico y alcanzó el punto del clímax, el emperador apareció. En su mano izquierda un estandarte de su reino, en la derecha su espada, firmemente sujeta. Su mirada inmutable y su aire sereno. Era una criatura celestial, tenía brillo fulgurante, y con una fuerza tan imponente, que incluso Koujaku podía jurar, había sentido un terremoto bajo sus pies. Le miraba atónito, no podía despegar sus ojos de él, ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Podría poner en palabras el fuego que sintió en su pecho? No tenía palabras, no existían, aunque algo podía asegurar: tenía que vencerlo.

Un ligero golpe a su caballo y ya estaba en marcha, el galope del caballo era salvaje y veloz, poco a poco se iba acercando aún más al emperador, este no se movió, no huyó. Muchos comenzaron a cruzarse en el camino de Koujaku pero, nadie le hacía nada, ni el mínimo rasguño. Koujaku notó que el emperador curvó sus labios, en una sonrisa, sus belfos eran hermosos, daban un aire de superioridad y de peligro. Le tiraría de una solo golpe, lo mataría, terminaría de una vez con todo el asunto y se iría para aburrirse de nuevo con su vida sin fin.

Sin embargo el emperador no era tonto y más veloz que un huracán y más fuerte que un maremoto, con su espada detuvo el golpe de Koujaku y con el estandarte le golpeó tan fuerte que este terminó volando fuera de su caballo. Se golpeó tan fuerte con una roca que perdió su conciencia al instante. Escuchó algunos gritos y luego algunos murmullos, hasta que el silencio y el sueño se apoderaron de él, le daba igual, sabía jamás morirá, y aun así fue agradable…

—¿Estas bien? —Koujaku sintió, luego de mucho rato, unas manos cándidas y cálidas que sostenían su rostro. Estaba recostado sobre el regazo de alguien. Cuando abrió sus ocelos chocó contra unos dorados, tan hermosos y llenos de ternura como jamás había visto en su vida. Las manos se deslizaron sobre su frente y luego sobre su cabeza. La imagen se hizo clara, y ahí, frente suyo, se encontraba el emperador que, hace no tanto, le había tomado por sorpresa. Sintió algo en sus manos, eran grilletes, seguro le habían hecho prisionero. Observó su alrededor, estaba en una habitación hermosa y muy arreglada, no eran mazmorras o alguna presión lúgubre como imaginó.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Aoba Seragaki, el emperador de la cuarta dinastía.

Koujaku, jamás podría expresar con palabras lo que sintió la primera vez que escuchó ese nombre.

¿Qué podría resultar….?

—Se han encontrado, mi hijo preferido… y ese demonio… —comentó Mink, desde su lecho mientras en sus manos sostenía una lira. Estaba en el bosque, rodeado de ninfas, faunos y todo tipo de criaturas. Podía ver en el rio, cual espejo, lo que sucedía.

—Tienes que dejarlos vivir, Mink, el destino aún tiene mucho por ofrecer —respondió un joven, son aire sereno y muy serio, pero suave y calmado. Tenía cabellos de color rosa y una piel morena preciosa, él era la deidad de la belleza misma y el segundo hijo de Mink.

—Lo sé, Tori, con eso no he de intervenir.

Todo dependería con que mano se escribiría la siguiente página de sus vidas.


End file.
